1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to curtains for use on display type refrigerators and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved strip type curtain comprised of a plurality of individually detachable curtain strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending application Ser. No. 9,049, filed Feb. 5, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,792, and Ser. No. 93,193, filed Nov. 13, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,485, there are disclosed access curtains for use on open front and open top refrigerators of the sort used in supermarkets by means of which refrigerated goods can be displayed to the customer in an accessible manner without significant loss of cold air from the refrigerator to the surrounding area. These curtains are comprised of a single sheet of transparent flexible plastic material formed with a plurality of vertical slits therein. Curtains of this type work extremely well in retaining refrigerated air within the cabinet while permitting goods to be readily removed by the customer. These curtains generally have been provided in certain specified widths corresponding to the width of the opening in the refrigerator. However, some store operators for certain types of refrigerator units prefer a strip type curtain. However, the strip type curtains heretofore available have not proven to be particularly satisfactory especially with respect to the disposition of the strips when loading the refrigerator with fresh produce.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in strip type curtains for use across the open front of a display type refrigerator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a strip type curtain for a refrigerator unit in which individual strips may be quickly and easily mounted in place or detached therefrom as required and may be connected to one another in superimposed relation for temporarily opening the unit.